Life at Soleanna High
by ChelseaSienaJosephineCassandra
Summary: The last thing that Shadow wants to deal with is another year of high school, but the arrival of a new girl in the school sparks his attention.
1. Chapter 1

I mean to break no copyright rules, Sonic and all other characters belong to SEGA. Siena the Hedgehog is my own fanmade character. Rated T for swearing, sex references and romance.

Shadow the Hedgehog groaned. It was the start of a new term, one more year at Soleanna High School, one more year of putting up with that STUPID blue hedgehog and his friends. God, how he hated Sonic. He was just so annoyingly carefree, always playing around and never taking things seriously. He was NOT looking forward to going into the same classes as him all day, it was hard enough for him to concentrate on whatever the hell the teacher was saying without Sonic saying something annoying and throwing off his concentration.

He checked his watch. Shit, he would have to hurry. He grabbed a plain black T-shirt, some jeans and put on his shoes and gloves. He grabbed his bag, containing all his books and equipment.

"Lets see, what classes do I have..?" He fished out his timetable.

Mathematics- Sonic seated right next to him- Crap.

Chemistry- Sonic was seated the other side of the room- Bearable.

ICT- Sonic two seats away-Really annoying.

Lunch- Away from Sonic- Heaven.

PE- Sonic always next to him boasting about how fast he was- KILL ME NOW

Electronics- Sonic about three seats away- Ugh.

Shadow threw the timetable back into his bag and angrily stormed out of his house. He hated high school, he hated mornings and he hated the fact that he would be there for the rest of the year. He climbed on to his motorbike and rode to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow stopped his motorbike at the bike shed and turned on the security system. If someone even spat their gum on his bike, he would know. He walked to his first class. The bell rang just as he stormed in and took his place.

"Late again, Shadow the Hedgehog?" asked Mr. Guido, an old purple goat.

Shadow sighed, "Sir, I came into the classroom exactly when the bell rang. I was perfectly on time."

He noticed most of the girls in the class staring at him in wonder. Some were giggling and others just sighed as he made eye contact. Shadow ignored them. Why did girls pay so much attention to him? He wasn' t the only guy in the class. I mean, there was Sonic, to other people a likeable guy, there was Knuckles, who was strong and was always trying to impress the girls, there were plenty of other guys.

He unpacked his maths book and pencil case, when he heard the inevitable voice.

"Hey, Shadow! How was your holiday?"

Shadow clenched his fists. God, Sonic's voice made Shadow want to shoot himself.

"It was ok. Now leave me alone, I need to concentrate." Shadow growled.

"Hey Emo Guy! Lighten the hell up!" A gruff voice shouted from behind him.

Shadow turned his head to see Knuckles the Echidna smirking like he just said something clever. Shadow ignored him and wrote the date and title in his book. Mr. Guido started the register.

"Sonic!"

"Here!"

"Amy!"

"Here!"

"Cream!"

"Here, Mr. Guido!"

"Miles!"

"Here, sir!"

"Silver!"

"Here!"

"Shadow!"

"...Here."

"Siena!"

Shadow's ears pricked up. Siena? He hadn't heard that name before. A new girl? He looked around the classroom and saw a brown hedgehog at the back. She had chocolatey brown hair quills which were swept to the side, so the ends curled round to her stomach. She wore a light blue T-shirt with a white stripe running diagonally across, and dark blue leggings that cut off just below the knees. Her eyes reminded Shadow of an ocean, they were a clear blue. At the edges of her eyes there was a blue area, like Shadow and his red area there.

Everyone was staring at her. She looked scared as she tried to hide her hands, which were softly glowing a gold colour. People started sniggering and pointing at them as she blushed crimson.

"Siena? Siena, are you there?" Mr. Guido asked.

"...H-here, sir." She nervously stuttered.

Mr. Guido finished the register. Throughout the lesson Shadow tried to concentrate oh his algebra while using all his self control to stop himself from punching Sonic. That voice... ugh. It made him want to rip his ears off. Also, he kept looking back at the new girl. There was something different about this Siena girl, and it wasn't just the glowing hands. At one point Shadow made eye contact with her, and she gazed at Shadow for a moment with a tiny smile before realising she had snapped her pencil lead. She cursed and sharpened her pencil, not looking back.

_Wait. Where did that sharpener come from? It seemed to just appear in her hands... _Shadow thought. But the thought vanished when the the bell rang to end the first period.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi viewers,thanks for positive feedback! There will be a viewpoint change, we will now be following the storyline from Siena's point of view. To make sure there is no confusion, I will now title each chapter with either **'Shadow' **or **'Siena' **so you will know who I am talking to. One last thing- unfortunatly I am at high school so I may be too busy to churn out the chapters, however I will probably post two or three during the weekend.

**Siena**

The first period had only just ended and already Siena the Hedgehog wanted to leave. Everything had been going fine until her name was called. Everyone stared at her after that, like, 'Who's the new girl?' That was to be expected. But then everyone saw her hands and then she knew there was going to be trouble. Why was it always her? She noticed a silver hedgehog was in the class and his hands glowed blue, so why the fuss? It wasn't about what she was wearing or anything. She sighed. But then there was that black and red hedgehog. He didn't laugh or point, he just looked her in the eye. He was very mysterious, and he didn't smile. He seemed cold, but something told her that he was warm hearted inside..._ Okay Siena, snap out of your fantasies and get to class on time! _Siena thought.

Siena walked into the Chemistry classroom and took her place. She was seated next to an young orange fox wearing a green shirt with black trousers, who looked very excited to be there. He looked over to Siena and smiled.

"Hi! You're the new girl, aren't you? I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails! It's nice to meet you." The orange fox seemed to be very friendly.

"My name is Siena, it's nice to meet you too, Tails." Siena replied. She wondered why he liked to be called Tails, but she was relieved that someone was being nice to her rather than pointing and laughing at her glowing hands.

Tails smiled to hear his nickname. He seemed to be an optimistic little fellow, but he was so young, what was he doing in high school? Okay, granted, she was a little young too, but this kid was only about 12, and this class was 16/17 year group. Siena decided to ask Tails.

"Tails, you seem to be so young. How old exactly are you?"

"I'm eleven and three quarters. I know you're probably wondering why a little guy like me is in a class with all these big teenagers, aren't you?" Tails grinned.

"You read my mind." I raised my eyebrows.

"No, its just the question that everyone asks. The reason that I'm in this grade is because I'm really smart, and the work for my grade was too easy, so they moved me up!" Tails explained.

"Oh, that explains it. It's the same for me, but I'm 15. You must be really, really smart if you got moved up this far!" Siena exclaimed.

Tails smiled as a brown bear walked into the classroom holding various test tubes.

"Hello everyone! It's good to see you all!" The bear called out. "Today we will be working with sulphuric acid and sodium hydroxide, so I will need you to put safety goggles on!"

Tails smiled. "That's my favorite teacher. His name is Dr. Angelo, but everyone calls him Brownie!"

Dr. Angelo passed around goggles which the class put on. Some people apparently thought they were too cool for safety goggles, such as a red echidna who was wearing a sports top and shorts. He was grumbling and having trouble putting them on. However, he was wearing gloves that were like mittens with spikes on them, so everytime he tried to secure them he spiked himself. This carried on until he angrily threw them down and flat out refused to wear them.

"Uh-oh, Knuckles looks like he's about to blow." Tails remarked.

"Maybe if he took off those spiky gloves he would find it easier to put them on and he wouldnt spike himself." Siena suggested.

"That wouldn't work, those spikes are part of his hands! They're overgrown bones." Tails explained.

The rest of the lesson passed with Tails explaining the antics of his friends, and impressing Siena with his highly advanced mind. She met Sonic and Knuckles, the three guys were like an inseperable trio. She learned they did everything together, but Siena didn't think that she would fit in with these guys. Tails would be a good person to work with, but Sonic never took things seriously, and Knuckles would get angry way too easily. Siena's mind went back to the strange black hedgehog, and she looked around the classroom trying to find him, but stopped looking when she noticed people stopping their conversations when she looked their way. Siena groaned, they were talking about her behind her back. Just when things seemed to be looking up, she was reminded of reality. The bell rang to end the lesson.

Please comment and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Siena**

Well, at least the day was over now. It had been a mix of good and bad. She had met new friends, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles. She understood why Tails had his nickname- he had two tails. Yet no one made fun of him or pointed at him. It was so unfair, it was always her, always her, every single time.

She walked outside and was about to start walking home when she was stopped by a blue wolf driving a van.

"Hey there, sweetheart! Why the hurry?" The wolf was giving Siena a hungry look. He got out of his vehicle and lots of other people got out of the van. The wolf approached Siena slowly and delibrately taking one step at a time

_Oh, shit. I have a really bad feeling about this. _Sienathought.

"Me and my friends were wondering why those hands of yours glow." The wolf took a step closer, all the while having a smile on his face that Siena guessed was supposed to look sexy.

"Yeah! Do they enable you to be any better in the bed?" A large yellow ram asked. The others started taking steps towards Siena.

The blue wolf grinned. "Yeah, thats what we were all thinking." He took a step closer so that he was close enough to grab her. "Want to test out that theory?"

Siena stiffened. "No, thank you." she clearly said.

The blue wolf took a step closer. Siena took a step back.

"Are you sure? Because you know deep inside you want to."

"I said no."

"Maybe you didn't understand the question."

"I understood, and I know what you want to do. The answer is no."

The wolf growled. "Now, listen here, cupcake..." He put his hand on Siena's shoulder.

Siena forcefully pushed his hand off. "No. You listen. I do not want to have sex with you, I don't secretly want to do it, no matter how you put the question, the answer is no!"

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when we're at my place. You can get the special treatment from all of us."

He grabbed Siena, but before he could drag her into the van, Siena struggled free and kicked him in the crotch. He fell to the ground, and in the moment of confusion she barged through the group and ran as fast as she could back towards the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again, thanks for reviewing :)

**Shadow**

Shadow stormed out of the classroom. He couldn't believe that he got an after-school detention on the first day. All he did was mess up his experiment in chemistry, Sonic distracted him and Shadow put the wrong measurements of acid into the test tube. So what if the test tube exploded?

He heard footsteps and saw the new girl, Siena, running head down at full speed through the corridor. She didn't even see Shadow until they collided, but she picked herself off the floor and kept running without a word of apology.

_What was that all about?_ Shadow thought as he got up and picked up his bag. He heard the sound of more footsteps and saw a group of about 10 people giving chase. In the lead was a blue wolf.

"Get back here, you little bitch!" He yelled.

_This doesn't look good. _Shadow thought. _But judging from how fast Siena was running, she'll outrun them easily_. Then he remembered that the path Siena was taking led to a dead end. He gave pursuit and as he got closer he heard angry voices.

"You could have gone with us quietly, had a little fun, but instead you kicked me in the crotch and high-tailed it!"

"Leave me alone! Let me go!"

"Now I know what you're like, I'll have to mess your face up so no one will fall for your charm again!"

"Please, no!"

Shadow heard a cry of pain as he reached the end of the corridor, and saw Siena surrounded by the gang. She was on the ground clutching the side of her face.

"Leave her alone!" Shadow shouted.

The group turned to face him, and the wolf glared at him. Shadow noticed he had blood on his claws. _That sick bastard. He's going to pay for that._

"So you think you're her knight in shining armour? Hah, this should be quick." The wolf growled.

Shadow braced for combat.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally- a fight scene! Time for Shadow to be a badass! Siena also helps out in this scene and shows us what those glowing hands can do! Once again, thanks for reviewing and subscribing!- Siena Jones

P.S Siena Jones is not my real name, don't worry. It's my alter-ego in all of the videogames I play.

**Siena**

Siena was both touched and horrified that a stranger she had only shared a glance with decided to save her. Touched because she was right about him being warm hearted inside and he risked being hurt to save her, horrified because she knew he was horribly outnumbered and he was going to get hurt because of her.

The black hedgehog stood his ground and let the gang approach. What happened next Siena's mind could not compute. As the wolf swung a punch the hedgehog just disappeared. It was like he had flickered out of existence. In the confusion that followed, the hedgehog reappeared and disappeared repeatably, appearing above a gang member's head, launching a flying kick, disappearing after he hit, reappearing, hitting, disappearing. Probably the only word to describe this situation was _Chaos._

Siena was thinking furiously. _I can't stand to just watch. Sure, he doesn't really need my help, but I got him into this mess, and I sure as hell aren't going to let him save a helpless little girl. It's only a scratched face, it's not a combat-impairing injury. _Siena took a deep breath. _I'm going to have to use my powers, and not discreetly either. I can't fight without them. Okay, I need a big hammer, like one of those warhammers, heavy, metallic, rounded at the edges. What the hell, I might as well put some fancy etchings on it. Come on... Form, damnit._

The glow on Siena's hands got brighter, and a gold, sparkling mist started forming Siena's wishes. The handle was now ready, but the top needed more work. Meanwhile, the black hedgehog was still attacking, but as he glanced over at Siena, he lost focus on the battle and stared. The yellow ram took advantage of his confusion and knocked him over, but now the hammer was ready. The ram obviously thought that Siena was still down, so he didn't look behind him.

Big mistake. The hammer made a very satisfying clunk sound as it connected to the back of the ram's head. The sheer force of the hit sent the ram flying. The black hedgehog got up and yelled, "Behind you!" He teleported and knocked down the blue wolf that had been sneaking up on Siena, and as the wolf tried to get up, the black hedghog clenched his fists. Red light started shining from him, and he shouted, "Siena, take cover!"

Siena threw herself to the floor and summoned a blast-proof barrier. She had some idea of what was about to happen and braced herself for an explosion. The black hedgehog was now surrounded with red light, and then a huge shockwave threw all the enemies flying. All the gang members then picked themselves off the floor and ran, leaving their leader, the blue wolf, lying on the ground unable to get up. The black hedgehog strided up to the wolf and picked him up by the neck with one hand.

"Now you listen to me, asshole. If you even lay a finger on that girl again, I will personally send you straight to hell! Understand!" He yelled at the wolf while shaking him.

"I won't touch her again! I promise! Please, just let me go! You're choking me!" The wolf coughed.

The black hedgehog gave one more tight squeeze and then threw the wolf towards the door. All the two hedgehogs could hear were his whimpers as he ran away.

Please subscribe and comment!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for commenting and subscribing!

**Shadow**

Shadow listened in satisfaction to the whimpers of the wolf. When he was sure he wasn't coming back, he turned to Siena.

"I'm so sorry, I-I could have used my powers sooner and stopped them, I-I..." She trailed off as Shadow shook his head.

"It's okay, what's done is done, they won't hurt you again. Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch, nothing big." Siena explained as Shadow took a closer look at the injury. It looked worse close up, four claw marks were slashed diagonally across her cheek, and they were bleeding quite badly.

"That looks like it's going to scar." Shadow said.

"I don't mind, if you hadn't come it would have been a lot worse. Thank you for saving me... um. " Siena's eyes flashed with surprise. "I don't believe it. I don't even know your name!" She laughed and Shadow gave a tiny smile.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"I noticed that's the first time you've smiled. It's a nice smile, you should show it more often, Shadow." Siena remarked. "You were amazing in that fight. But, how did you do that... teleporting stuff? You just flickered out and then you appeared over that guy's head..." Siena seemed to be lost for thought. "And then that explosion, what was that?"

" But what exactly just happened there? I saw your hands glowing really brightly, and then the next thing I knew, you had that massive hammer. Where did that come from?" Shadow asked.

Siena lowered her head in shame. "That's my power. I can create objects." She clenched her fists and blurted out, "I should have used my power sooner, summoned a gun and threatened the guys with it. But I was scared to use my powers, I didn't want people to know about them. I'm sorry, Shadow. I could have avoided this." She dropped the hammer, splayed her hand, and the hammer disintergrated.

"But that explains the pencil sharpener in the first period. One second you had nothing in your hand and the next thing I knew you were holding a pencil sharpener."

Siena's eyes widened. "You saw that? Did anyone else see? Oh god, if anyone finds out..."

_This girl has a seriously low self esteem, I need to cheer her up_. Shadow thought. "No one saw. And you shouldn't be ashamed of it, there are other people in the class with abilities. You saw what I just did, and there's Silver the Hedgehog, he can move things just by using his mind. And there's Tails, he has two tails, and he can fly with them by spinning them like a helicopter. There are plenty of people with powers, so don't feel ashamed!" Shadow exclaimed.

Siena looked close to tears. "But my powers have caused me so much trouble. The whole reason I moved school is because I got kicked out. This one student was being horrible to my best friend, and I told him to leave my friend alone. He continued being horrible to her, even hitting her, and I got really angry at him..." Siena shed a tear. "A knife appeared in my hand. I didn't ask for one, but I was so angry I guess that I subconciously summoned it. Then the teacher walked by, I made the knife disappear but he must have seen me holding it before I got rid of it, and thought I was threatening another student. The teacher took me to the principal's office, and as I explained what happened, the principle said that he didn't want me to get angry and go on a rampage. So he expelled me so he wouldn't have to deal with the problem himself."

There was a silence as Shadow tried to think of the right thing to say, but as Siena hung her head and started crying, Shadow acted on instinct and took her hand. Siena gasped and looked up, and Shadow smiled and gazed into her eyes. An expression came to his mind- 'Actions speak louder than words.' Before he knew what he was doing, Shadow had made the first step to spark a relationship as Siena smiled back and launched a hug at him. At first Shadow's jaw dropped and he didn't know what to do, but then he hugged her back.

"Come along, I'll drive you home." Shadow whispered.

And hand in hand, they walked to Shadow's motorcycle as the sun set.


	8. Chapter 8

I haven't written anything for months. I have tried, but my heart just wasn't in it. Also, what I had written in my last fanfic has been so hard to carry on and so embarrasingly cliche that I have deleted the story altogether. It sucks. I have a very short attention span so if I look away from my computer screen for more than a minute I forget what I am doing, I think I have ADHD or something... What? Don't look at me like that! I was feeling pretty depressed because i havent gotten any reviews recently... you hear that? If you want me to churn out the chapters then REVIEW DAMNIT!

By the way, in this fanfic Siena doesnt have all the backstory I am working on. Whatever she says is her past in this story does not relate to her past in any other story. Which I still havent written yet! My description for Siena is probably really confusing because I wrote it with all the ideas already in my head, and no one knows what I am talking about. I need to download the files from my brain and paste them onto a document if you know what I mean.

The chapters will be longer from now on. This could be passed as two chapters in one.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from my OC! Don't shoot me!

**Siena**

Siena wished that she could have spent longer with Shadow on his motorbike, but as the motorbike was much faster than her usual journey by foot, she reached her house, ending the joyful ride far too quickly. Shadow parked and walked her to the door. Before Siena reached the door she felt Shadow taking her hand and turned to see him gazing at her with those gorgeous ruby red eyes that seemed to gaze straight into her heart. Those warm eyes made her heart flutter and made her almost fervently wish Shadow didn't have to leave. She wondered how she ever coped before without the comfort of Shadow's presence. Siena was so entranced by Shadow's eyes she hardly noticed Shadow was speaking and only just caught the end of his sentence.

"-If you ever have any trouble, I'll always be there for you, so just come to me and I'll help you."

"I will remember that, Shadow. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Siena."

"Bye, Shadow."

Shadow gave Siena's hand a squeeze and then walked to his motorcycle. Just as Shadow was about to drive off, Siena felt a wave of emotion hit her and she shouted:

"Shadow! Thank you... For everything."

Shadow smiled and then drove off.

Siena just stood there a second gazing at the now empty parking space. She sighed and slowly walked into her house, her head was spinning with the events she had just been a part of. It all seemed so unreal, Siena even considered dismissing it as a dream until she did a double-take at the mirror in the hallway.

Siena examined the cuts on her cheek that she had completely forgotten about. There were four marks, which although deep were no longer bleeding. She groaned and quickly summoned a wetwipe and her antiseptic miracle cream. She got rid of the blood which had covered her fur by wiping it with a clean wet wipe, and then applied the cream, wincing at the stinging sensation she experienced. Although it hurt, it was a good pain, because after the cream was put on any wound it would heal overnight without a trace. Sometimes having creaion powers were very useful indeed, however she felt like it was cheating the economy of the world as she could make something that cost millions in seconds without spending a single Ring. She finished cleaning the wound and glanced up at her clock. She read 5:20. The school day ended at 3:50. She ran to her mobile phone and was greeted with the expected landslide of messages from her best friend, Rouge the Bat.

Message 1 3:50

Hey, how was the first day?

Message2 4:00

k... ur late out. did u get detention or something? :(

Message 3 4:10

did something happen? respond!

Message 4 4:20

im worried now where the heck did u go?

Message 5 4.30

this is y u take your moby to skool! if anything happens you can say ur late!

Message 6 4:50

It's been an HOUR! where r u!? r you okay? D:

Message 7 5:00

if u dont respond soon im calling the police. u hav half an hour. SPEAK TO ME!

Siena quickly speed dialed Rouge before she made a search party. The phone was answered before it had even finished the first ring.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO REPLY FOR FUCKING AGES!" A loud yell came from the other side of the line, hurting Siena's ears.

"Whoa! Seriously, Rouge, calm down! You nearly burst my eardrums!"

Siena heard Rouge take a few deep breaths.

"Okay, okay, I'm calm, I'm very calm... Now. What the hell took you so long!?"

"I had an... interesting experience."

"Details. Now." Instead of a demanding tone, Rouge used a sort of 'Go on' tone.

"Oh, Chaos... Where to start. Well, I was on my way home when these guys stopped me and surrounded me. They wanted me to get in bed with them."

"Oh, shit! I'll kill those bastards!" Rouge groaned.

"Language, Rouge!" Siena put on her scolding voice, which was very posh.

"Sorry, dear." Rouge said, mocking in the same tone but high pitched and practically singing. She then switched to her normal voice. "What happened next?"

"Then one of them got too close and I kicked him in the crotch."

"Just like I taught you... You have learned a crucial rule of being a girl, my apprentice." Rouge joked smugly.

Siena nervously laughed, like she did when she admitted something stupid. "-Then I ran back into the school."

"Argh... But you didn't know the school! That was so stupid!"

"Yeah... I hit a dead end really quickly."

"Oh my Chaos... Did they hurt you? If they hurt you I swear I'll... I'll..." Rouge's tone changed from worried to angry.

"Well, the guy I kicked started ranting and then he said he would do other people like him a favour."

"Huh?"

"He basically said he would mess up my looks so no one would fall for my charm again and get hurt. Then that bastard clawed me right in the face, and-"

"Right! Thats IT! Where does this guy live? I'm going to kill him! They hurt my baby! They hurt Glowie-Pie! Those sons of-"

Siena groaned as she heard incoherrent ranting come from the other side of the line. Glowie was the nickname that Rouge had given her since she gained her powers two years ago, due to the glowing hands and Siena's ability to dazzle people with a blinding flash of light. Rouge was very protective of Siena, and would get extremely angry when anyone did anything nasty to her. Rouge saw Siena as a little sister, as Rouge was 17 and Siena was 15. Rouge was way more... developed than Siena and so Rouge could easily pass for 20 when she had the right outfit and makeup. The ranting got louder and louder until Rouge broke what they called 'The Cuss Barrier'. Basically when you lose the will to be polite and just start yelling every swear word in your head. Siena mentally beeped out the swear words and the sentence went like this.

"I HATE THOSE MOTHER *beep*STUPID *beep* SONS OF *beep* SICK *beep* WHO DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT *beep* OR *beep*! I'LL CHOP OFF THEIR *beep* AND SHOVE THEM UP THEIR HAIRY-"

"ROUGE! Calm down, I didn't finish." Siena yelled into the phone before Rouge could go on a rampage.

"...*beep*. Okay... carry on." Rouge grumbled.

"Someone saved me. Well, helped me fight them off."

"Someone?"

"...Just a guy." Siena sighed and prepared for the landslide of questions.

"Oh, really now? JUST a guy? Right, you are now going to tell me EVERYTHING." Rouge had changed to her seductive tone, something she couldnt help when talking to or about guys.

"Aren't I allowed to keep anything to myself?"

"Honey, when there are guys involved, I will not stop harassing you until I get the information."

"...He's going to hate me for this... But you leave me no choice..."

"Good girl, now who is this guy?"

"Well, I saw him in class only once. He was the only one who didnt even make a comment about my hands. In fact, this guy... he didnt speak to me. He just gazed at me with these gorgeous eyes. He was expressionless, he didnt smile to anyone, he was really... mysterious. And those eyes... when we got eye contact I couldn't help but give a tiny smile."

"Ooh... I knew a guy like that once. Just carry on."

"And then me, being a klutz, I broke my pencil and had to sharpen it. For the rest of the day I knew he was there but I didn't get any eye contact."

"Time lapse?"

"Yes. Time lapse. This is after all the stupid rapist guys, blah blah blah, scratch... Then the hedgehog came, and-"

"He's a hedgehog?"

"Yes. Don't interrupt. So the... lets just call him the ringleader asshole, scratched me and knocked me to the floor, and I thought I was screwed... But then I just heard this shout, 'Leave her alone!' The gang looked scared, they were all just like, 'Whaaaat?', but the ringleader asshole just looked around and started mocking this hedgehog, then they all surrounded him."

"Go on."

"As one guy threw a punch at him he just... disappeared! There was a little flash of light and he was just gone!"

"Oh. He just left you there after realising he wasn't going to win." Rouge's tone was dull.

"No! He reappeared over this guy's head and launched a flying kick! He had teleported! I think... I think it was Chaos Control! That would explain the gold rings on his wrists." Siena knew it sounded crazy as she said it but it was true.

"A Chaos user... Mysterious personality... Hedgehog?" Rouge mumbled.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing! Just carry on." The way Rouge said this told Siena that something was actually wrong, but Rouge liked to keep her secrets.

"Ok... Well the hedgehog was teleporting around and attacking, I quickly decided I wasn't going to be a damsel in distress. So... I used my powers."

"Finally! You know, you should really use them more often."

"I think of it as cheating. Anyway, I made this massive metal warhammer, but while I was making it I must have distracted the hedgehog because he stared at me and got knocked down by one of the guys. Then I grabbed my hammer, ran up to the attacker and-"

"BONK!"

"Yes. Bonk. Then the hedgehog used a really epic move."

"Go on."

"This red light started shining from him and he told me to take cover. Then he sent out this huge shockwave and everyone was thrown backwards like ragdolls!"

"Chaos Blast..."

"Then the hedgehog walked up to the ringleader asshole, picked him up one handed by his neck, and made sure that he would never come near me again."

"Aww... Protective. He can't be the guy I was thinking of then."

"Then he ran over to me, checked I was okay, examined the damage, and then he commented how my powers were amazing. And of course, being me I immediatly got all negative on his ass and poured out the sob story."

Rouge sighed. "You know, if you go negative on people like that all the time you'll just be called an emo."

"They called the hedgehog an emo as well!" Siena argued.

"Hmm."

"But anyway, at the end of the sob story I guess all the panic and all the pent up sadness just made me start to cry."

"Aww... The little silent tears... You know that makes guys feel really awkward."

"The hedgehog, he didn't shush me or get awkward, he just took my hand, looked me in the eye and smiled." Siena's heartrate quickened.

"Well, thats obviously not the guy I thought you were talking about. My guy never smiled, he had a reputation for that. But seriously, you have got one hell of a guy there. What does he look like?"

"He's a black hedgehog with red highlights at the top of each quill, and these gorgeous ruby red eyes. I know I don't really take guys for their looks but he was just so hot. His name's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Siena sighed.

"...Holy shit. No way..." Rouge gasped.

"What is it Rouge?"

"We were talking about the same guy! Shadow... He smiled?! Really!? And took your hand? And was protective? You lucky bitch!" Rouge yelped.

"How do you know him?"

"He was the hottest guy in primary school. I spent so much time trying to get him but he was just not interested. No matter how much I flirted with him he just didn't pay attention. At one time he even told me to back off! All the girls were throwing themselves at him but he just didn't care. He never smiled to anyone." Rouge sounded slightly angry.

"Really? He smiled a lot around me. He even gave me a hug and drove me home on his motorbike! It was amazing..." Siena breathed.

"No way... How did you do it? He didn't give a damn about me and I tried everything I could to win him over! He was my greatest failure!"

"Well to be quite frank, Rouge, you hit on guys so hard they get a concussion."

"It works! Shadow was the only one who it didn't work on!"

"Yeah, but Shadow certainly isn't an ordinary guy. What, are you jealous?"

"Nah. My taste changed ages ago, I don't really go for hedgehogs. He's all yours, you must be the only one he likes."

Siena sighed. Rouge always had a different taste. One week it would be cats, then rabbits, then hedgehogs, and so on.

"Whats in fashion now?" Siena asked.

"I really want an echidna boyfriend."

"Really? Theres a nice echidna in my class."

"Ooh... Whats he like?" Rouge questioned.

"He's a red echidna with his quills in dreads that go just above his shoulders, and he is really buff. You would probably like teasing him, I think you would find him cute when he's angry." Siena remarked.

"Oh my! Jackpot! Whats his name?"

"His name's Knuckles the Echidna. I think he's called that because two of his knuckles are overgrown into spikes on each hand."

"Oh, he sounds really hot..." Rouge sighed.

"And he's single."

"Yes!" Rouge cheered.

"Do you want me to tell him about you?"

"Go for it, honey. Maybe we can meet up some time, there's a valentines dance in February that we could go to. You take Shadow and I'll take Knuckles."

Siena facepalmed. "Rouge, you don't even know Knuckles yet! And you still immediately think that you could take him to a valentines dance? And how do you know that me and Shadow could possibly be going out in February? He could have just taken pity on me and thats why he was nice to me!"

A chuckle came from the other side of the line. "Honey, I have forsight when it comes to things like these. You and Shadow are meant to be! Plus, Knuckles is exactly my type."

A beep came from Siena's mobile.

"Rouge, my phones about to die."

"See ya, Glowie."

"Rouge, please don't harass Shadow about this."

"I won't."

"I'm serious. I don't want you to immediately phone Shadow and tease him about it."

"I wouldn't dream of it, honey!" Rouge laughed. "What could possibly make you think I would do that?"

"I'm serious Rouge! Rouge?"

Rouge had hung up.

Siena put down her mobile and looked around her house, it was now rather gloomy because the sun had set. Siena turned on a few lights and then flopped onto the sofa. Her eyes fell apon pictures of her and her family. In one, Siena was smiling in the middle. Her father Richard, a dark brown hedgehog with deep brown eyes, was grinning. He was always a joker and never acted his age, just a big kid. He didn't have any powers. Her mother Sarah, a blonde hedgehog with beautiful blue eyes, had a hand on Siena's shoulder and had a warm smile. She was very calm and kind, and could create objects like Siena. In another picture was Siena with her adopted brother and sister. Siena was laughing in the middle while being lifted up by her adopted brother, Jembo the Bat, who was 17. He was a very tall black bat with dark green highlights over his large ears and on the top of his head, and dark green wings that were spread wide keeping both Siena and her sister aloft. Jembo had bright green eyes, a spiral of white fur on his chest and a mischeivous smirk. He was a troublemaker and a teaser but he had a good heart. He could stir up the wind to create mini tornadoes or just a breeze. Siena's adopted sister Rose was a cat who was a delicate red colour. She had striking orange eyes, and long wavy hair that had two braids at the front. She was hanging on to Siena's ankles while smiling. Rose had a calm demeanor, but could get angered easily. She was 16. Rose was a pyro, she could manipulate and create fire, but sometimes didn't even know she was doing it, so fire extinguishers were everywhere in the large family house.

Siena sighed. She missed her family. Siena had moved to Soleanna to attend the best school possible after most of the good schools shut down near her area. The rest of her family had stayed in England near the small town of Chaohill, where Siena had lived all her life. This new house, HER house, although large and full of decorations and furniture, seemed very empty without her brother loudly knocking things over as he did his dangerous stunt flying around the house, or the shouting of her sister to get a fire extinguisher after she accidentally set something on fire. Siena sighed and went to bed, looking forward to her next day of her new school with Shadow.

**Shadow**

Shadow arrived at his house as the moon rose higher and higher into the sky. Rushing into his house, the first thing he did was bang his head against the wall. He then gasped at the unexpected pain.

"...I wasn't dreaming. So then what the hell was that!?" Shadow groaned as he put his hand over the bump.

"What the hell was what?" A voice came from behind him.

Shadow looked around to see his friend Scourge walking up to him. Scourge was a hedgehog, murky green with quills the same style and length as Sonic. He had baby blue eyes which contrasted with his rebellious and unruly personality. One of his distinguishing features was his black leather jacket with flame designs on the sleeves. He also had two huge scars on his stomach that he got a few years ago when he stole his dad's Ferrari for a joyride and crashed it. Scourge moved in with Shadow after that because his parents kicked him out of the house. They had had enough of his attitude and troublemaking.

"Hey Scourge. Sorry I'm late, something came up." Shadow groaned. His head was throbbing from the violent crash.

Scourge raised an eyebrow. "Something? Something that made you smash your head against the wall apon arriving? What held you up, Shadz?"

Shadow didn't particularly want to tell Scourge what happened. Scourge was the sort of person who would sent out a mass text if Shadow told him anything, he was like the king of gossip.

"I got detention." Shadow emotionlessly stated.

"Bullshit. Not even the strictest teachers hold you that long." Scourge smirked evilly. "Something tells me there was a girl involved... Hope you used a condom."

"What!? Scourge, you have a sick mind! And why do you always think there is a girl involved?"

"Because I love seeing your reaction. You always freak out and your face says WTF."

"I don't 'freak out', Scourge, I get offended. And by the way, you're younger than me by two years! You really shouldn't be talking about that sort of stuff at your age." Shadow scolded.

"Pah. Nag nag nag. At least I don't have to wear school uniform!"

"Seriously? Thats your argument to the fact you're mentally retarded? I wear school uniform? Thats not even proper school uniform, the teachers just tell us to wear shirts and trousers because that way people know we're students!"

They argued for a while until Shadow's phone rang. Shadow stormed to his phone, promptly swearing as he glared at the words 'Rouge the Bat calling' on the screen. He swiped it off the table and pressed the button.

"What?" Shadow spat.

"My, thats not a nice way to say hello to someone, especially if you havent spoken to them for seven years, Shadzie!" A seductive feminine voice remarked from the other side of the line.

Shadow groaned. He hated that nickname.

"Why are you calling?"

"Well, a little someone told me that Shadzie went extremely out of character and got a little romantic!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shadow lied.

"Yes you do. You got a little protective and caring over little Siena, didn't you?" Rouge teased.

"Gah! How did you find out about that!? Wait... How did you even get my number, Rouge? I certainly didn't put you on my contacts list."

"I had a little help from your bad boy Scourge."

"What?!"

"It was easy, you usually make it so obvious when you punch in the passcode, plus you never change it. Then all I had to do was put the naughty girl's number on your contacts!" Scourge gloated with a smirk.

"Scourge, you traitor! Wait... You can hear what Rouge is saying?"

"Oh yeah, I also put it on loudspeaker. So who is this little Siena girl, hmm?" Scourge questioned.

"Oh. Shit. Uhh..." Shadow started to panic, now both the gossip queen and the gossip king were drilling him for information.

"I heard it all straight from the source, little Glowie certainly gave a lot of detail!" Rouge smugly remarked.

"Glowie?" Shadow asked, confused.

"That's what I call Siena, y'know, because of the glowing hands. She can also dazzle people with a blinding flash of light, so Glowie was the best nickname for her."

"How do you know Siena, Rouge?"

"I'm her best friend, Shadzie! I'm sure what Scourge wants to know is: How do YOU know Glowie, hmm?"

Shadow sighed, gave up trying to hold secrets and just told them about the entire encounter. He put particular details on Siena's beautiful eyes, which he said were like a cross between the ocean and clear blue sky, and her unbelieveably cute posh british accent.

"Aww... how cute. Isn't there a valentines dance coming up? You could take Siena to that!" Scourge suggested.

"Do you think she would like that?" Shadow asked.

"Shadzie, Glowie LOVES music more than anything in the world, she would love it. Plus, the valentines dance is more like a disco than anything, so you don't have to worry about learning to waltz or anything. It's January now, so you have plenty of time to win her over, Shadzie. Go for it, I've got your back!" Rouge cheered.

"I've got your back as well, Shadz. You've finally got a girl you like!" Scourge said while slapping Shadow's back.

"Thanks guys, I'll try my best!" Shadow said with a huge smile he couldn't stop.

"Rouge, you should see Shadz's face right now! He's smiling his face off!" Scourge laughed.

"Oh my god, really? Shadzie is SMILING!? You've got to be kidding!" Rouge gasped. "Oh, damnit. My phone's about to die on me! I guess I'll talk to you guys later. Cya!" Rouge hung up.

Shadow put down the mobile, and turned to face Scourge who was grinning triumphantly. Then Scourge burst out laughing and whooped while punching the air.

"SHADZ GOT A GIRL! HELL YEAH!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Shadow joined in with the laughing and then fist pounded Scourge. Shadow was going to look forward to the next day of school, but only because Siena was going to be there.

**Please review!**


End file.
